Two of A Kind
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: This is a story on Shadow and his life on The ARK with his twin sister. He makes many friends and foes along the way, and vows to never forget any of them. T for future violence. On Haitus until I have time to fix up everything.
1. Prologue: Birth of the Twins

I guess you can say this is my first real fanfiction. It starts out boring, but it will gradually get interesting. I didn't know how much to put for a first chapter, so this may be too short, sorry.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Sonic characters, I like to! But I don't! But I'd still like to though. BUT! Lauren the Hedgehog _IS _mine! HEAR THAT SEGA! I HAVE MY OWN!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sticks out tongue (Oh, and so is Rob, and Lisa, and Tom, Emmy, and old Maria)**

Two of A Kind

It was about the late 1920s early 1930s, 1931 to be exact, outside the Earth's atmosphere there was an older man, about in his early fifties, living aboard a circular space colony. It was called The ARK.

The old man was very lonely. All of his children lived on planet Earth, were grown up, and had families of their own. He was also a widower. His late wife, Maria, died approximately twenty years earlier in his life. The man's name was Gerald Robotnik, better known as Professor Robotnik. The professor was a genius, but some thought he was just a crazy lonely old man who had no family.

But, he was so desperate for company, he couldn't take the loneliness--having only his employees as company. He wanted someone to love again.

It took three years but, with the powers of science at his side, the professor accurately created a baby boy and girl. But to his surprise,

"Wha-what went wrong?! They're, they're...hedgehogs." He exclaimed.

The professor was a little disappointed at first, and a little shocked, but then he realized that it didn't matter. The two babies loved him like there was no tomorrow.

"I promise, my children. I'll love you always. I'll feed you, I'll raise you, I'll love you." He spoke softly to calm the babies.

The two hedgehogs looked fairly similar. They both owned beautiful ebony black coats that had red stripped quills, arms, and legs. The male, later named Shadow, had a small patch of fur on his chest that was as white as snow. Then the female, later named Lauren, had a pair of gorgeous ruby red eyes, much like Shadow's.

The small baby snuggled the old man. The Professor let out a tear of happiness and content. Shadow looked up at his "father" worriedly, but Gerald just smiled.

"I will teach you right from wrong and you will live a wonderful life. I promise, my children."

**Okay, so it's REALLY short, and cheesy, and lousy, and boring, I KNOW! The story will get interesting, eventually... Reply to me you like it, and I'll continue. Re ply to me you hate it, HA-HA! I'M STILL GONNA CONTINUE! But, I do want at least _a_ reply, ok? THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	2. Fun, Games, and School

Sorry the update took forever! Thanks for reading Jen, you too River! This chapter is also kinda short too, sorry. I have to update faster than I can write these chapters! EEK! Sorry, I think I'm just having a little... sugar rush.

Sonic: _"Little?"_

Shadow: _"Sugar Rush?"_

AnimeBabe1031: Oh... just shut-up...

If you didn't know, there was at least 4 or 5 points of foreshadowing in that last chapter. In this chapter, maybe, 8, 9 points of foreshadowing? I kinda skimmed it. Maybe there's 10...

**Disclaimer: I already told you which characters are mine, unfortunately, Shadow and the Professor aren't of that sort. SEGA owns their computerized/animated blood, not me... **

Time had passed since Shadow and Lauren's "birth." Now, they were about three years old. Okay, three-and-a-half. Shadow wouldn't let anyone forget it. Ever since they could talk, Shadow never stopped. At first, the staff an other scientists that worked with Gerald found Shadow and Lauren annoying. Mostly Shadow, but they learned to be tolerant and ignored the two hedgehogs.

Shadow constantly was in the way, always either trying to help, or playing around. Shadow pretended to be a powerful warrior, the bravest of them all, he would say. He would carry around an old wooden sword Gerald made for him, a steel shield made from spare robot parts, and he would wear an oversized metal cullinder on his head.

Robert, one of ARK's staff members, often told Shadow how important it was for him to put his toys away when he was done. But Shadow always "forgot." Even though she didn't admire his lack of being able to listen to direction, Lauren loved watching his pretend battles against imaginary dragons and bad guys. Sometimes she tried to join Shadow, but he would always say,

"NO! Girls can't be heroes! Only boys can save people!"

Lauren always figured she should be hurt by remarks like that, but she ignored them. She would decide to play the "damsel in distress." Shadow was a little annoyed by her persistence, but liked it. He knew she wasn't weak, and he respected that, sometimes.

These childish games they played, never ended. They would play all day, go to bed, and pick up where they left off the next day.

Well, they wished they had all day to play, at least. Gerald would "home school" the two hedgehogs. Shadow found it quite boring, but Lauren, no, she thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

If she wasn't playing with Shadow or learning, she was writing stories. Many were based on her games with Shadow. Her favorite story was of the handsome prince, falling in love with a beautiful maiden. But his evil squire gave him a potion to give him amnesia, because he loved the maiden too. But the young girl hated the peasant man for his evil deeds. Unfortunately Lauren never decided on the ending.

Shadow, not liking school, loved to read. The Professor let Shadow have the library all to himself. Of course it would be a while before he started to read in there, because all the books were at adult reading levels. Shadow would help Lauren edit her stories. Reading them over and over made him happy. She was an excellent writer. Sometimes Shadow would miss mistakes on purpose so he could read the story again. Lauren liked receiving compliments from Shadow.

He tried to get Lauren to share her stories with the professor, but she never did. She thought because she was so young, her stories weren't worthy of the professor's time. But Shadow would tell the professor about the stories all the time.

Gerald was amazed at how quickly and advanced their brains have grown to be. Gerald had considered maybe leaving his entire ARK to both of them when he died.

**That was kinda a long chapter, I guess. I would love more replies guys! (Tell your friends about it please, I could really use the help! Thanks! Your the best!) I **_**think**_** that's all I wanted to say...**


	3. Shadow's Tooth

This is gonna be my last update for a while guys, read my profile, it explains all. Ok? Here, this might hold Y'all over for a while!

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY IT?! I DON'T OWN SHADOW OR GERALD! SEGA DOES! SHEESH! (Or the ARK for that matter).**

One day, Shadow decided that everyone on the ARK wanted to play with him. That annoyed them very much. All the staff were moving in new equipment, expensive equipment too, which didn't matter to Shadow. He was gonna get someone to play with him, no matter what.

"Awww! C'mon guys!!" Shadow pleaded in his scratchy kid voice, "PLAY WITH ME!"

"No Shadow!" A young women said trying to shoo him away.

"Go away Shadow!" Snapped a man.

"But, gu..."

Shadow's voice was interrupted by an accidental smack in the mouth so hard, he hit the ground and he blacked out!! Shadow had no idea what hit him. He groaned in pain.

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up Hon!" The young woman, known as Lisa, said franticly. "Shadow! Are you ok!?" He heard Robert say.

Shadow was in pain, mostly in his mouth, except for his pounding headache. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to see a bright light and dark shadowed faces.

"What ever you do, stay away from the light!"

"That isn't funny Tom!!! He's in pain!!" Lisa warned the third human.

Shadow felt pretty okay, until he tasted something in his mouth. He'd never tasted it before. Medicine? No, the doctor would never let anyone give Shadow or Lauren meds, especially when they were asleep, or, in this case, knocked out cold.

Shadow really couldn't make out the taste! By now Shadow was completely awake and sitting up. He used his tongue to feel around his mouth with that same horrible taste. Then, he felt an emptiness. A gap in-between two teeth. Shadow's pupils shrunk. He desperately looked for his tooth! Shadow was on his hands and knees looking for the missing tooth. Then he realized the red drops of blood on the ground.

"AHHHH! WHERE'S MY TOOTH!? WHAT'S THIS RED STUFF!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Lisa, Tom, and Rob tried to calm him down.

"Shadow! Its ok, your bleeding a little."

Shadow freaked out even more when Lisa said that. The Doctor said something about a man once dying from too much blood loss. Even though Shadow didn't understand dying, he was afraid of it. He wasn't one for believing the old _ignorence is bliss _saying. What Shadow didn't realize, was that he had to lose far more blood then a mouthful.

"Shad, look."

Rob held up a tooth and Shadow immediately took it and ran. He ran straight to Gerald almost in tears.

"PROFESSOR! HELP! I'M FALLING APART! I'M GONNA DIE! I LOST BLOOD! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! HELP ME DOCTOR PLEASE!!!! HELP ME, PLEASE DOC! YOU JUST GOTTA HELP, PLEASE!!!"

Shadow held the tooth right in Gerald's face making abosolutely sure he had seen it. The professor picked up the tooth and studied it. Then, he started to laugh at Shadow.

"I'M GONNA DIE...AND YOUR LAUGHING!! YOUR SO CRUEL!!!"

"Dear Shadow," the doctor spoke gently, "Your going to be okay. You just lost your first baby tooth. It's completely normal for your mouth to bleed a little."

"So..you mean...I'm not..gonna die?"

Gerald nodded his head, still grinning ear-to-ear. Shadow started to blush because he knew how much he embarrassed himself in front of a lot of people.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The doctor just grinned and handed the young hedgehog back his tooth.

"Shadow, keep this tooth as a souvenir to remember this day. When your older we can all look back at this day and laugh about it."

Shadow looked down grimly, "Everyone else is already laughing."

The doctor, very sympathetically, patted Shadow on the head, then saw something he didn't like at all. Shadow had a bruise forming on the side of his small mouth.

"Everything okay professor?"

Gerald answered with a glare. Shadow stepped back. He was terrified of the doctor.

"Who?" The doctor asked in a booming voice.

**Yeah, I know, I went a little crazy with the paragraphing, sorry 'bout that. In case you haven't read my profile, read it now. It explains how I won't be here, where I'll be, ETC., ETC., ETC. See Ya! **


	4. Tom, Lisa, and the Rocky Road Ice Cream

Ok, first of all, I think there was, 3 or maybe 4 points of foreshadowing in the last paragraph. I don't even think there was that much, maybe none. In this chapter, I think there is maybe 3 or 4 points of foreshadowing, same as chapter 3. Ok, this is picking up from where Shadow ran to the professor for help, but he found out that losing a tooth was comepletely normal. Then the professor seen a bruise forming on Shadow cheek, and now he's **REALLY** angry. Let's see what happens.

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything? Really? Come on guys...**

"W-what?" Shadow questioned in fear.

"Who did that to you?"

"You mean my tooth? Tom I think, but it was..."

Before Shadow could finish, Gerald stomped out of the room and looked for Tom, screaming his name out, "Tom! Tom! COME HERE NOW!"

Shadow ran after Gerald, knowing what was going to happen.

"Professor! Professor wait! It's not Tom's fault! It's mine!"

Shadow knew if he didn't stop Gerald, Tom would be fired because of him, and Shadow didn't want that!

"Doctor! No! Please!"

Gerald finally found Tom and opened his mouth to yell at him, but Shadow interrupted,

"DON'T FIRE HIM!"

Tom looked at Gerald, "You were gonna fire me?"

"Professor, it's my fault my tooth fell out, not Tom's."

Tom grew angry with his employer and saw red.

"WHAT!?"

Shadow yipped at the loud out burst and jumped behind Gerald.

"YOU WERE GONNA FIRE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT THAT CLUMSY LITTLE RAT SHADOW DID!?"

These mean words hurt Shadow and he began to tear up. Shadow ran passed Tom to his bedroom. He ran and didn't look back. Shadow crawled under his bed and cried as hard as he could. He knew he was annoying, but no one ever insulted him so meanly because of an accident. Then, he heard something outside his door. He stopped his senseless sobbing and listened. He put his ear to the floor to pick up more sound. Whatever it was, it was at his door. Shadow backed up to the wall, still underneath his bed. The door opened and Shadow saw a shadow, be couldn't make out the identity of the mysterious something. Shadow sniffed the air with his sensitive nose. He smelt a strong perfume that bothered his nose. He recognized it right away.

"Shadow..." The soft voice spoke, "It's me, Lisa. I want to talk to you."

There was no response, but Lisa knew he was listening.

"Please don't let Tom get to you. He didn't mean what he said. Shadow, please come out."

Shadow poked his head out from under his mattress,

"I don't wanna talk." He protested.

Lisa grinned at him, "Not even if our conversation included a bowl of ice cream?"

The woman knew she could bribe Shadow with a special treat. She knew it had worked before, and that it was working now because the young hedgehog perked up.

"Rocky Road, with sprinkles on top?"

"Why stop at sprinkles?"

Shadow knew he was being bribed, but he didn't care. He loved ice cream.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Shadow scooched out from under his bedding and grabbed Lisa's hand to hurry. Lisa chuckled at Shadow.

"Okay, let's go."

The two walked to the kitchen, swinging hands and smiling. Shadow trusted Lisa with his life. She was a very calm, patient, beautiful woman who loved Shadow with all her heart. The day he was born, she looked at him and said,

"Shadow, Lauren, I swear I will protect you and love you with all my heart."

Back in the kitchen, Shadow was waiting, bouncing on his stool and trying to be patient as Lisa prepared his ice cream.

"Shadow..." She started as she put a bowl in front of Shadow, "I want to talk to you about Tom. I know he hurt you, and I had a long talk to him about it, but he really isn't that bad. Please give him a chance."

Lisa knew how Shadow didn't trust, let alone like Tom. He was a new worker on the space colony. Lisa had a slight crush on Tom, but Shadow came first in her life, not Tom.

"Shadow..." She said again, "What is it about Tom you hate so much?" Shadow looked up at Lisa. She always asked Shadow why he didn't like Tom.

"I mean, face it. The only two male workers you ever liked here were Professor Gerald and Robert. Every other male worker here you managed to wear off or something--why?"

How could Shadow answer? The reason was because he didn't want to lose his friend to a crush, or let her heart be broken. Robert, well he was her cousin so there was no relationship there. And the professor, obviously he wasn't going to fall in love with a girl almost thirty years younger than him. Not to metion the professor was Lisa's grandfather.

"I dunno,"

Was all he decided to answer. Lisa knew there was more to the answer than that, but she thought that she would let Shadow open up when he wanted to. Shadow preferred that option anyway. Everyone else made him answer when they wanted. Shadow was uncomfortable with that. Then, from the corner of his eye, Shadow saw someone enter the kitchen. It was Gerald and Lauren.

"Hiya Shadow!" Lauren greeted her brother. "Yummy, ice cream."

"Here want some of mine sis?" Shadow offered.

"Please and thank you." Lauren answered in her young, small, innocent voice.

Lisa handed a clean spoon to Lauren and she joined her brother in finishing the ice cream. The professor was happy to see his "children" happy. Lisa was too.

"Professor, want some ice cream too?"

"No thank you dear." Replied the doctor.

"Well, it's getting late. Lisa, when you all are done, can you get these two trouble makers in bed?"

The doctor asked while he patted Shadow's head.

Lisa nodded her head, smiling. The doctor smiled back, wished all three a good night sleep, and left.

"Well, you heard the man, chop-chop kiddies." Lisa teased.

**Ok a few things, a) I don't really know if they had sprinkles (or "Jimmies" as some call them) or Rocky Road Ice Cream back in the 1930's. Second of all, I know I keep going cray with the paragraphing, I've just been trying out this new way of typing so it's easier to read. I tried to clum some spoken setences and action sentences together, so it's a little better, but still... I'll try to update soon, BYEES:)**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Okay, so, no this is NOT a chapter. I just like to let you guys know a few things:**

**Yes, I'm starting this back up soon. Sorry for being such a hot-head about the number of reviews I got or didn't get. -shrug- **

**Also, I'm going to change a few things in the story and plot.**

**For one, Gerald will only be in about his early to mid forties. **

**And, Lisa will no longer be his granddaughter. She now his niece. Yes. Gerald now has siblings.**

**I will use your and you're at the appropriate times.**

**I think that's it right now for the changes. I promise I'll try and post another chapter soon. But, I can't guarantee it'll be before school starts in two weeks. I hope I post BEFORE then, but, diving starts soon. **_**You **_**try diving six outta seven days for two or three hours and see if you're not beat.**

**Well, no, don't do that. You might be better than me.**

**Signed: Daisy**


End file.
